Fallen Angel
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Side story of sorts, connected to Detective School Q fanfic, Koudoutai. With DDS' apparent destruction, The Zodiac are now slowly reaching it goal to global domination. And Mimi and Wallace are the next targets of the Zodiac's wrath.
1. Words from the Author

**Fallen Angel**

Hi! Welcome to my 2nd Digimon fanfic. My 1st fic, The Fetus of God C met very little success, but I'm at least pleased that some

appreciated it. Being that Digimon Adventure 02 was one of my favorite anime series, I decided to do another fic. Though this

"technically" will be my 2nd Digimon fic, I made other fics involving the Digimon cast, in a guest-starring role. Those fics are located in

**Ghost Stories** (aka **Gakkou no Kaidan**) and **Detective School Q** (aka **Tantei Gakuen Q**) sections (go to DSQ under the fic title

_**Koudoutai**_. The other is Ghost Stories under the fic title _**St. Valentine's Massacre**_).

Now, regarding this fic, I decided to try another experiment. And this experiment is connecting stories. And I'll be connecting the

Koudoutai story with this fic.

Although this fic started on Detective School Q (DSQ for short), with Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Ken enrolling at Dan

Detective School (DDS for short) two months after the Fetus of God story arc, I decided to write a continuation of that fic on Digimon

since the Digi-Destined Chosens (from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02) will play a very important role in this story.

Hence, this fic is a side-story of sorts from DSQ.

Another first in the Digmon fic is that both characters from DSQ and DA02 (short for Digimon Adv. 02) will be facing a criminal

organization based in Japan. Although enemy Digimons will appear, the criminal cartel that I created are humans, and they employed

technological weapons to combat the Digimons who are "enrolled" at DDS. I based them from Marvel Comics' Zodiac, a criminal

organization who fought the Avengers and West Coast Avengers in the early and late 80's (the actual life span of the human Zodiac were

from 1986-88, first appearing on Avengers vol. 1 # 72, and were killed in West Coast Avengers # 26), and based their weapons and

robots from the 2002 Tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki (aka Mask Rider Ryuki).

If you're a fanfic reader from the US, and not familiar with _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ or the anime _Detective School Q_ (Tantei Gakuen Q in

Japan), go to www .wikipedia .org, and type either of the underlined subjects on the search engine. And there you'll find the answers

there. If you're not quite satisfied with the written answers, go to www. youtube .com, and type the underlined subjects on the search

engine, and you'll be treated to a preview and footages of both shows.

What makes this fanfic story very unique is that instead of evil Digimons, the DSQ and the second batch Chosens are up against a crime

cartel, and uses battle robots as their main weapons. Think of the anime Daigunder, or SD Gundam. Hikari, Daisuke, Koshiro and Ken

learned at first hand that the Zodiac are no pushover, and knew how dangerous they can be. (See Koudoutai chapters 4-18)

Also note:

- Koudoutai means zodiac in Japanese.

- The names of the Digi-Destined Chosens that I'll mention here will be referred under their original names (honestly, I didn't like

Fox Kids' changing their names to American ones, as it really ruins the originality of the series).

This fic (here and Koudoutai) took place after:

_- The Fetus of God_ fic, two months after the last chapter of that fic.

_- St. Valentine's Massacre_ fic (found in Ghost Stories (the anime, also known as Gakkou no Kaidan), where the characters of Digimon

Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 make a guest appearance, along with the R.O.D., The Batman and Nightwalker characters). That

aforementioned fic is already concluded, so I encouraged you to check it out, and I'm sure that you'll like the story (If you happen to

read that fic, please leave a review… **XD**).

Here are the names of the DA 02 characters in their original names:

- Daisuke Motomiya (Davis)

- Hikari Yagami (Kari)

- Takeru Takaishi (TK)

- Miyako Inoue (Yolie)

- Iori Hida (Cody)

- Ken Ichijouji

- Wallace (Willis)

Here are the first batch Digi-Destined Chosens from DA:

- Taichi Yagami (Tai)

- Yamato Takaishi (Matt)

- Mimi Tachikawa

- Jyou Kido (Joe)

- Koushiro Izumi (Izzy)

- Sora Takenouchi

And listed here are the Zodiac members, in their Japanese and US translations. Since the Zodiac members are all Japanese nationals, I'll

be referring them to their Japanese names since the setting is in Japan. Here they are:

Mizugameza - Aquarius

Ohitsujiza - Aries

Kaniza - Cancer

Yagiza - Capricorn

Futagoza - Gemini

Shishiza - Leo

Tenbinza - Libra

Uoza - Pisces

Iteza - Sagittarius

Sasoriza - Scorpio

To-Rasu - Taurus

Otomeza – Virgo

For more information on how the Koudoutai fic started, go to "**Anime/Manga**" category, and click "**Detective School Q**", and find the

fic title "Koudoutai". All the information about the Koudoutai (aka Zodiac) members, their weapons and their brief bios are there.

Also, along the way, a villain I created in the St. Valentine's Massacre fic makes an appearance in the later chapters of Koudoutai, and

will be appearing here.

Hope you enjoy this fic.

Here's what took place in Detective School Q, and where the story left off before this fic starts. This is a spoiler of sorts. If you want to

see the full story of that fic, go to Detective School Q, and click the fic title, Koudoutai.

Here's the recap of what took place:

- Two months after The Fetus of God story arc ended (and a few weeks after St. Valentine's Massacre), Ken and Miyako decided to

enroll at Dan Detective School to try their luck there. They were impressed at Class Q's performance during their last adventure, and

decided to become detectives. Daisuke tagged along, also wanting to try their luck in attending DDS. Iori, Takeru and Hikari also wanted

to come to see if they can become detectives. Surprisingly, they all passed the entrance exam and are stationed at Class C. There they

found a bomb was planted, and Wormmon evolved to Stingmon and threw the bomb high in the sky before it exploded. There DDS

began to investigate on who planted the bomb.

- During the first two months, Hikari was framed for the murder of the 10 DDS students, and was arrested by a DDS liason and police

detective Masashi Sudo. Daisuke bolted Hikari out of jail while Takeru run off with Hikari, who was then attacked and critically injured

by a robot which resembles a human-like crab.

- After a week, Daisuke was sent by Sudo to investigate an abandoned factory, only to be ambushed by an armored figure resembling a

lion. V-Mon arrived on time and evolved to XV-Mon, but was injured at the hands of the armored attacker and his robot fighter, and

reverted back to V-Mon. As Daisuke was about to be killed, Koshiro and Kabuterimon arrived and narrowly defeated the armored

attackers, who retreated.

- At DDS, Ken went to the scene where the 10 students were murdered, and Wormmon found a hidden camera. Along with fellow DDS

student Kazuma Narusawa, Ken and Wormmon played the contents and discovered that Sudo was the one responsible for the students'

murder. Kazuma then alerted the available DDS students and went to the hospital where Hikari was confined. Sudo, dressed as a doctor,

was about to inject a poison in her dextrose, when Ken, and two officers arrived and unmasked Sudo, who managed to escape. Sudo

then had his battle robot kill his pursuers, but the DDS students available saw this. Needing time to stall them, Sudo challenged Ken to a

duel. Ken chose the Digimon world as their battleground, and revealed his identity as Kaniza. Ken on the other hand, dressed himself as

the Digimon Emperor, and fought Kaniza. In the heat of the battle, Wormmon evolved to Stingmon, and, with Ken mounting on

Stingmon, descended on to Kaniza, who activated his Final Vent card, by slipping it inside his card reader. Unknown to Kaniza, Ken

activated the black spiral rings and targeted them towards Kaniza's battle robot in hopes of disabling it. Stingmon and Kaniza collided,

with Stingmon reverted back to Wormmon. Wormmon and Ken were weakened, but Kaniza was still standing. But then the rings

entered the battle robot and began to haywire. Kaniza tried to regain control but was killed in the process, leaving the malfunctioning

robot free to kill Ken. Daisuke and a still injured V-Mon arrived, and, as Flamdramon, the robot was destroyed.

- Sudo's identity as Kaniza was disclosed to DDS founder Morihiko Dan, who then conducted an investigation.

- Six weeks later, a spate of virus and bug attacks struck at the computers of various institutions, such as hospitals, schools, prisons, and

even the airport. This causes the Japanese government to declare Japan in a State of Emergency.

- DDS was tapped into finding the source of the virus attacks. Two DDS students, Kyuu Renjou and Kazuma Narusawa, found a lead

through a college school, and conducted an investigation. There they stumbled in to a college student who was typing on his laptop. There

they discovered that he was the virus attacker. Before taking him in, they were ambushed by a battle robot resembling a human-like ram.

Kyuu was walloped by the robot, while Kazuma watches in horror, not noticing that the man typing his laptop turned to his alter-ego,

Ohitsujiza. Ohitsujiza then joined his battle robot in beating up Kyuu, not noticng that Kazuma peeked into his laptop and found the

necessary information that would help him create a cure for all the viruses. A college teacher appeared , driving inside a car, and rammed

both the armored attackers, only to be killed, but Ohitsujiza and the battle robot emerged unscathed. Kazuma hid inside a barrel,

watching Ohitsujiza battering Kyuu, only to be halted by another armored figure, whose appearance resembles that of a scorpion. The

figure told Ohitsujiza that Kyuu would be used as a hostage against future attacks by DDS, and teleported away along with Kyuu.

Kazuma then told DDS what happened, and Ken and Daisuke put the pieces together, and discovered that the attacks on DDS and

Japan were perpetuated by an organization based on the names and costumed designs of their armored attackers, and discovered that it

was worse than Pluto: Zodiac.

- Then, the DDS students conducted a search and rescue operation to find Kyuu and the Zodiac HQ, while Taichi, Sora Yamato, Jyou,

Mimi, and Wallace, along with their partner Digimons, and through Hikari, searched the five key areas in Japan to find Kyuu and the

Zodiac organization, while Koshiro stayed at DDS to help Kazuma in formulating an anti-virus.

- Miyako then told Mimi and Wallace that she came up with a plan of finding the source of where the virus came from, and if she finds the

signal, she'll send Mimi and Wallace to the Digimon world, and then follow the signal source and they'll head straight to where the laptop

last launched the viruses.

- The plan worked, as Mimi and Wallace traced the signal and found the Zodiac HQ, and with the aid of the Geckomons, Mimi and

Wallace managed to rescue Kyuu, but at the expense of the Geckomons' lives, as they were killed by To-Rasu and Sasoriza.

- And lastly, Ken's old rival, **Garou Giovanni**, who fought Ken and the other Chosens in the past as the new Digimon Emperor (go to

Ghost Stories, under the fanfic title called _St. Valentine's Massacre_), escaped police custody, and offered his services to the Zodiac.

There he used his expertise, such as traveling to their desired targets via the Digimon World, to aid the Zodiac in infiltrating DDS.

Impressed, To-Rasu allowed Giovanni to join the Zodiac. There they laid out plans to destroy either or both the Digimons and DDS.

- After making the necessary plans, the Digimon Emperor and the Zodiac put their plans in motion. There half of the Zodiac members

invaded, while Tenbinza and Uoza stayed at a rooftop of a nearby building, guarding the Digimon Emperor, and isolated DDS, preventing

them from getting help from various outside agencies (i.e. police, military), and killed scores of DDS students there, as well as seriously

injuring them. Giovanni on the other hand, sent Reapermons and Bokumons at various districts to keep the 1st batch Chosens busy, so

they would not be able help DDS. Despite efforts done by surviving DDS students and the Digimons, and despite the arrival of the 1st

batch Digimons and various law enforcement agencies (Kazuma managed to send an e-mail distress messages to one of DDS' partner

detective agencies, who in turn alerted various law enforcements to head to DDS), the Zodiac nevertheless succeeded in demolishing the

main building and other establishments of DDS. To-Rasu proclaimed to several witnesses that what they see is an example of power that

the Zodiac displayed, and then disappeared. DDS is currently assessing the damage, and the school is closed for reconstructions. The

surviving DDS staffs and students (Daisuke and co. included) are currently making plans on how to deal with a new and dangerous

organization while trying to repair the damage that they've done, as well as finding a temporary school to continue the education. While

Morihiko Dan and his staff are discussing on what to do next, they were unaware that various criminal organizations and agencies were

approaching the Zodiac and, impressed at their performance in destroying DDS, began to offer them endorsements, offers and jobs (like

murder-for-hire, stealing a valuable item, assassination assignments, and others).

Now then, how will I start here? Oh, yeah, in this fic, other Zodiac members who haven't appeared on Koudoutai will make their debuts

here, while others will make their appearance on other fics. More on that later.

Right now, Mimi and Wallace (Willis in the US) are going to be attacked by both the bad Digimons and the Zodiac. And one of them will

suffer a terrible consequence, hence the title, _Fallen Angel_.

Ok, due to time constraints, and the fact that this introductory chapter is long (about 11 pages), the start of this fic will commence on

chapter 2. As for how many chapters this fic will have, I can't divulge just yet, as I'm still in the process of threading out the story, on

how many chapters this fic will have, and how many Zodiac members will show up. Also, the Koudoutai fic (in Detective School Q) is

now finished (but I sort of left a cliffhanger. If you read chapter 18 of that fic, you'll see what I mean), as I'll be making a second fic,

tentatively titled Koudoutai Book 2, a continuation of sorts, after uploading the side stories (Koudoutai will be referred as Book 1).

For the meantime, Reviews are welcome. If you happen to read Koudoutai on Detective School Q, leave a review as well. I'd greatly

appreciate it if you do.

Also, both Digimon Adventure 02 and Detective School Q are aired in English on Animax-Asia, a 24-hour cable channel found in South

East Asia. The difference between this and Fox TV version is that, in Fox TV, Digimon Adv. 02 is heavily edited, while the Animax-Asia

version aired a complete, unedited version of Digimon Adv. and 02, in which the characters retained their original names, original plots,

and original dialogues (translated in English).

And finally, I did mention about the side stories, right? Well, here are the previews, and which anime category the side story will

commence. Expect these side stories to be uploaded by this week up to next month, as I'm in the process of writing Digimon.

Digimon: **_Fallen Angel_**

Preview: The Digimon Emperor (Garou Giovanni) hatches a plan to take out Mimi and Wallace. Two of the Zodiac members then

ambushes the unsuspecting Chosens, and one of them will suffer terrible consequences. (To be completed within this week)

Get Backers: **_Retrieve the Stolen Cure_**

Preview: A Japanese cult connected to the Al-Qaeda released an unknown virus in three of five key districts in Japan. Although scientists

claimed that they made a cure, it wasn't tested yet, and set it to a hospital to test it. But the cult hired the Zodiac to steal it and deliver it to

them. A law enforcement agent then hired the combination of the Get Backers, the Transporters, and the Volts to retrieve the untested

cure before the virus victims die from its effects (To be uploaded within next week or 2 weeks from now).

Read Or Die: **_The Book of Immortality_**

Preview: Joseph Carpenter, aka the Joker, learned that a Scottish archeologist discovered a book which many claimed that it hold

secrets that would make a person immortal. Though the archeologist declined to hand the book over, Carpenter hired the Zodiac to

kidnap the archeologist's daughter. There Carpenter offers a deal to the archeologist: The book in exchange for the child's life. Of

course, Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters are going to do the daring rescue (To be uploaded within the end of this month or in the 

middle of next month).

There you have it. But please be patient. I'm just starting to write Digimon, at least you'll be glued to the story that I wrote. And don't

forget to read the Koudoutai fic found in Detective School Q entry, 'coz that's were the story started. This fic is a continuation of sorts,

and his connected to Koudoutai storyline.

See you in Chapter 2. Hope you like this fic and the introductory chapter.

Reviews are welcomed. For anonymous reviewers, please post your e-mail address so that if ever you pointed out some questions

regarding the fic that I wrote, I'll be able to send my reply to your e-mails.


	2. Returning Home

**Fallen Angel**

As promised, here is the start of this fic, and is set a month after the events that happened at the end of Koudoutai.

While the DA 02 cast are in Japan, trying to move on after the tragedy that had befallen DDS, Mimi and Wallace returned to America to

resume their classes. And here a member of the Zodiac will make his/her debut.

**Digimon Adventure 02** Opening Song

**Target Akai Shougeki** by Kouji Wada

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**Return to America **

New York City. Also called "The Big Apple". A place where it was known as a busy city. Very peaceful, very lively, full of energy, and

lots of happy people. But after the World Trade Center's "Twin Towers" were destroyed by the fanatical followers of Al-Qaeda, life at

the Big Apple was never the same again. 4 years have passed, and the effects of the 9/11 incident was still felt among the survivors, as

well as other Americans. In fact, another incident made the Americans, as well as citizens around the world, recalled the terror that they

felt 4 years ago when a month ago they saw the footage of Japan's prestigious detective academy, Dan Detective School, reduced to

rubbles as a green-armored man used a mechanical Minotaur to fire powerful, long-ranged weapons in destroying DDS. The armored

attacker even proclaimed that what they just saw is an example of power that the Zodiac used. And even stated that DDS is just the

beginning. After that, he disappeared. Viewers watching the news were saddened as reports said that more than 300 people were killed,

150 inside DDS (staff and students), and 150 bodies of the DDS students were found in three of five key districts in Japan. DDS

America send some of their representatives to Japan to provide assistance to Morihiko Dan and the surviving DDS staffs to help them

physically and emotionally, as well as help them rebuild DDS Japan.

The Chosen Children (1st and 2nd batch), and the surviving DDS students had to put aside their resolve to hunt down Zodiac to

concentrate on their high school and elementary classes in Japan.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Wallace had to return to America to resume their studies. After making sure that their fellow Digi-Destined

Chosens were sufficiently recovered, Mimi and Wallace left Japan via the Digital World, and made it back to their respective residence in

New York.

Somewhere in Japan, in the abandoned military base in Mt. Asahidake, To-Rasu was very happy that their attack on DDS left the school

in rubbles, and that various criminal associations began to shower offers of criminal endeavors, such as murder-for-hire, kidnap-for-hire,

assassination assignments, and all the sorts of endorsements. Sasoriza, however, was not quite satisfied at the outcome, learning that his

brother, Morihiko Dan, survived the destruction of DDS. But To-Rasu assured to hm that the school's destruction will no doubt humiliate

Dan. Sasoriza then decided to settle for that.

Then a voice spoke. "Aww…Ichiko Dan wants brother Morihiko dead…". Turnng around, It was Ken's rival Garou Giovanni, dressed

in his Digimon Emperor guise, sans the goggles. Sasoriza drew a card from his deck, but Giovanni raised his arms in surrender and said,

"Easy, Ichiko Dan. To-Rasu's right. I'm sure your brother is languishing over the destruction of his school, as well as the deaths of the

DDS students. Also…". But Sasoriza cut him off. "The name now is Itsuro Takamizawa! I no longer use my old name! It disgusts me!".

Giovanni chuckles and said, "Anyway, you had your chance…". "…And I got interrupted by two teenage brats." Sasoriza finished.

Giovanni grinned and said, "And perhaps you want revenge, right? I can help you.". Sasoriza and To-Rasu leaned towards the 2nd

Digimon Emperor. "The two Digi-Destined Chosens, Mimi and Wallace, are currently in New York City, in North America. And since

they are the only Digimon Chosens residing there, you can have all the time in beating the hell out of them. Of course, this needs a careful

planning.". Sasoriza was intent on listening. He recalled his oath back at DDS when he said that he will make Mimi pay for her

interference. "You have my full attention." Sasoriza said. And soon, the villains were looking at a map of New York City that Giovanni

brought, and discussed their plans of taking out the two teens.

Three days later, Mimi and Wallace were walking at a park after school was over for the day. They were the center of discussion inside

their schools after the footages of them being dug out of the demolished DDS were aired. And also they were questioned if she and

Wallace are now a couple or not. In reality, Mimi and Wallace started dating in secret for a week after the DDS attack incident took

place. Holding hands, they settled in a bench in the center of the park. There they talked about the current status of DDS, where will the

classes of DDS take place, about Zodiac and other things.

Unknown to them, a person, dressed heavily in a hat, a trench coat, and loose pants, was staring at them at a very far distance. She then

hid behind the bushes and took out a small hand radio. "Come in, Sasoriza. This is Otomeza. It's confirmed. Mimi and Wallace are here.

And it seemed that the two are a couple. What are your orders then?". Sasoriza then told the heavily dressed person to leave them for

now, and report back to HQ. Following the 2nd Digimon Emperor's instructions, The mysterious person then returned to Mt. Asahidake

via the Digital World, and back to Zodiac base, using an abandoned computer that was found in an unspecified building.

**To Be Continued…**

Ok. So now that the Zodiac knows where Mimi and Wallace are based, what plans does the Zodiac and the 2nd Digimon Emperor have

in stored for the two teens? And what means will they be using to take them out?

See you in chapter 3. And don't forget to leave your reviews.


	3. Falling into A Trap

**Fallen Angel**

In this chapter, the Zodiac finally put their plans in motion, and their attack on Mimi and Wallace will commence.

Also, some of the DA and DA 02 cast will make an appearance here, and will provide some assistance to our main characters of this fic.

**Digimon Adventure 02** Opening Song

**Target Akai Shougeki** by Kouji Wada

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**Fallen Into A Trap**

Six weeks have passed after the two Chosens returned to America. Mimi and Wallace seem to have moved on with their lives after the

DDS incidence, but still have qualms about the status of the Zodiac investigation. After it was semester break, Mimi and Wallace went to

Japan via the Digital world, and periodically checked on the site where DDS was demolished. They saw that the school was 10

completed, as the funds were slowly came. They also paid a visit to their DDS friends at their homes, and found out that Morihiko Dan is

still looking for a school that is big enough to accommodate more than a hundred students to continue their studies as future detectives.

Mimi and Wallace then visited Odaiba, where some of their fellow Chosens lived. They talked mostly about the Zodiac, and were

discussing about how and where to find their hiding place so that they can be vanquished once and for all. Ken on the other hand, told

Mimi and Wallace that he paid a visit to Garou Giovanni's residence. There he told the others that Garou haven't been returning home for

the past two months. He couldn't bring himself to say to Garou's parents that their son was actually working with the Zodiac, seeing that

the Giovannis were emotionally distraught over their son's disappearance, and that he has no actual proof that their son was now a

criminal in secret. The two teens then went to Koshiro's residence, and talked about how they'll track down the enemy, and then visited

the other Chosens. By sunset, Mimi and Wallace left Japan via the Digital world and returned to NYC.

Four days later, Mimi and Wallace, along with Palmon and Terriermon, went to the same park in NYC, and after talking they began to

cuddle each other, and ended up kissing passionately. Palmon and Terriermon looked away, not wanting to disturb their partners. But

their romantic privacy was interrupted, when a scream was heard. Turning around, they saw a blond Japanese woman screaming and

crying. "That thing took my baby!". Wallace then saw a Reapermon holding a baby, who was crying, wrapped in a white cloth, and

entered a laptop. Wallace and Mimi deduced that they went to the Digital world. They approached the crying woman and assured to her

that her baby will be brought back. They (with Palmon and Terriermon) then entered the Digital world, going after the Reapermon who

took the baby. The woman was helped by several bystanders, who assured to her that the Digi-Destined teens will bring her baby back.

The woman nodded, and excused herself, saying that she needed to go to the toilet, and asked the bystanders to look over the laptop so

that it won't get snatched and sold to scrupulous individuals. After the bystanders agreed, she went to the public toilet, and hid herself

inside one of the toilet rooms. She then removed her blond hair, which turned out to be a wig, and changed clothes. She secretly

contacted Ohitsujiza and the 2nd Digimon Emperor, informing them that Mimi and Wallace fell for their ruse. "Good work, Otomeza.

Find a laptop or a PC and return to HQ, but make sure that you won't be seen. Sasoriza is on his way there, and I'll send in some

Gokimons to even up the odds, since Palmon and Terriermon are with them." The 2nd Digimon Emperor said, and activated a self-

destruct mechanism that was installed inside the laptop where Mimi and Wallace entered. The laptop exploded, killing several bystanders

who were near the laptop. Those who were not caught in the blast began to worry about Mimi and Wallace, believing that they may have

fallen into a trap. One of the witnesses who saw the Reapermon who took the baby came into the open, holding a blond wig and

abandoned clothes. The bystanders and witnesses then realized that the woman who claimed that she was the mother of the abducted

baby was a fake, and Mimi and Wallace have indeed unknowingly fallen into a trap, and began to pray for their safety.

**To Be Continued… **

Looks like another ambush-attack is being staged by the Zodiac, and this time Sasoriza is going to indulge himself on exacting vengeance

on Mimi. But will he summon the other Zodiac members in keeping Wallace busy? Or will the Digimons sent by the 2nd Digimon

Emperor be enough? Go to Chapter 4 to find out.


	4. Suckered Into A Trap

**Fallen Angel**

Chapter 4 is up. The attack on Mimi and Wallace will commence here. And they'll be pushed to a corner in this yakuza-style ambush

attack that will leave one of them on the rut.

**Digimon Adventure 02** Opening Song

**Target Akai Shougeki** by Kouji Wada

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**Ambush!**

Mimi and Wallace, and Palmon and Terriermon were hot on the Reapermon's trail, as they heard the cries of the infant that the Digimon

took increasing its volume. This caused Wallace to urge Terriermon to evolve. Terriermon understood what Wallace meant and went into

action.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Terriermon Armor-Digivolve…to Rapidmon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Rapidmon used its super-speed to catch up with the fleeing Reapermon, who then went airborne in an attempt to keep its pursuers away

from its reach. Rapidmon couldn't bring himself to use his shooting attacks out of concern that he might hit the infant. All he had to do

now was wrest the infant away from the Reapermon, give the infant to Mimi, then he can attack Reapermon directly while Mimi and

Wallace guards the infant. Mimi, Palmon and Wallace were left behind since they were not able to catch up with Rapidmon and

Reapermon's super speed.

The chase soon leads them to a place that looks like a modern, civilized city (In Digimon Adventure TV series, Taichi, Koshiro, Takeru,

Sora, and Hikari went to the same place in the Digital World, when Taichi and Koshiro went to find a cure to Hikari's recurring fever).

There The two teens and Palmon took a rest, after an exhausting chase. They hoped that Rapidmon succeeds in recovering the stolen

infant. They were unaware that someone was watching them from behind.

New York City, the surface world. Police have cordoned off the area were the laptop exploded and killed dozens of onlookers who saw

Mimi and Wallace entered the laptop which exploded a minute later. One of the onlookers who wasn't harmed was a friend of Wallace.

He wasn't a Chosen, but knew about the Digimons and the other Chosens in Japan. And since he learned that the woman who claimed

that her baby was kidnapped by a Reapermon was a fake, seeing the disguise found by someone at a public toilet, he sent an e-mail to

one of Mimi's friends in Japan, saying that they might be in danger. Wallace's friend then waited patiently for the e-mail reply.

At the Digital World, Mimi, Wallace and Palmon rested sufficiently and are about to resume their chase at the fleeing Reapermon when a

dozen **_Gokimons_** (aka **_Roachmons_**, cockroach-like Digimons) appeared, and are already assaulting Mimi. Wallace kicked the

Gokimons who assaulted Mimi, and punched other Gokimons away. Palmon went into action and evolved to her champion form.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Togemon used her spinning needle attacks to take out half of the Gokimons, leaving only six more to contend with, but were surprised

when more Gokimons appeared, followed by a huge cobra-like Digimon, about the same size as Togemon.

**---Start Digimon Digest Sequence--- **

**_Venomon_**. A Digimon resembling that of a king cobra, with the strength combined of a python and an anaconda. A dangerous reptilian

Digimon known for three things: It's venom can kill both Digimons and humans within minutes; can crush its prey by coiling around their

prey and squeezes them until its prey is crushed; and can spit venom that acts as acid, dissolving a small Digimon and humans within 30

seconds.

**---End Digimon Digest Sequence--- **

Togemon went head to head with Venomon, while urging Mimi and Wallace to run for it, but were cornered, and had to fight off the

assaulting Gokimons. But as Mimi and Wallace were about to be overwhelmed, several shots struck down four of the Gokimons.

Everyone turned at the source, with Mimi smiling in relief. It was **_Starmon_** and **_Revolvermon_** (both were seen in Digimon Adventure 02,

where Sora, Miyako and Daisuke rescued an injured **_Piyomon_**), and they proceeded to shoot down more Gokimons. "Seems that you

three needed some help." Says Revolvermon. Starmon then shot down three more Gokimons. Then 10 more Gokimons appeared, and

the heroes were baffled on why more and more Gokimons appeared. They didn't waste time questioning as they started to fought the

Gokimons aggressively in order to make it out alive.

350 km away from where Mimi and Wallace stopped, Rapidmon found a way of getting the fleeing Reapermon to drop the infant. It was

risky, but he figured that the Reapermon was getting him to fly away from where Wallace and the others are staying, so he had to take the

chance. "Here goes…**Tri-Beam!**". An energy blast in a form of a triangle appeared and struck the Reapermon, causing the Digimon to

drop the infant. Rapidmon flies down and carefully caught the infant, only to be taken by surprise, as he discovered that the infant was just

a talking doll dressed like a real baby. "I've been had!" Rapidmon thought, then his eyes widen when he thought of Wallace and the

others. "Oh no! I believe that we've been suckered into a trap! I've got to get back to the others and warn them that it might be a trap!".

As Rapidmon was flying 50 km away from where he discovered the deception, more Reapermons appeared, flying with their scythes

swinging around them. "Great…" Rapidmon muttered.

**To Be Continued… **

Looks like the ambush-attack being staged by the Zodiac and the 2nd Digimon Emperor paid off, and this time Sasoriza is going to

indulge himself on exacting vengeance on Mimi, but will have to wait for the right time to strike. But will he summon the other Zodiac

members in keeping Wallace and the others busy? Or will the Digimons sent by the 2nd Digimon Emperor be enough? Go to Chapter 5

to find out.


	5. Wallace vs Sasoriza

**Fallen Angel**

Chapter 5 is up. The attack on Mimi and Wallace continues. And this time Sasoriza makes his presence felt. With Rapidmon being held

down by the Reapermons, and Togemon has her hands full with Venomon, and even with Starmon and Revolvermon's assistance, will

Mimi and Wallace be able to bail themselves out of this predicament as more Gokimons mutiplied? Read on…

**Digimon Adventure 02** Opening Song

**Target Akai Shougeki** by Kouji Wada

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**Fall of a Friend **

The Gokimons did a good job in keeping Mimi, Wallace, Starmon and Revolvermon at bay, surrounding them so that they won't be able

to escape. Mimi was already being besieged by four Gokimons as they grabbed her arms and legs, and threw her up in the air, and

landing badly on her back (like what you see in **WWE RAW**, where the **_Sprirt Squad_** did the same tactic on**_ Shawn Michaels_**).

Wallace furiously battered the Gokimons with a steel pipe that he found on the ground. He helped Mimi up while Starmon and Rapidmon

where keeping the rest of the Gokimons at bay. Mimi and Wallace looked up, seeing Togemon being squeezed by Venomon. Venomon

then noticed the two teens, and spit venom towards the two Chosens. Wallace pushed Mimi aside while he jumped to the opposite side,

and the venom instead struck the four Gokimons who were about to pounce on the two Chosens, and they dissolved immediately. Mimi

got up and was about to assist Wallace when other Gokimons surrounded her. Wallace was about to help her when a hand grabbed his

neck. He then noticed that a green-armored figure was dragging him away from the battlefield. He managed to take a glance at his belt

buckle, seeing a mark of a scorpion. He then realized that the figure grabbing him was one of the Zodiac. Wallace was unable to free

himself as the figure was taller than him, and his arms and legs a bit longer, making Wallace unableto kick at his opponent's body.

Wallace then remembered that he was holding a steel pipe, and jabbed it onto his neck, causing the figure to release his hold on the boy.

Rubbing his neck he chuckled at the boy's attack. "Not bad. Normally, I'd go for Mimi Tachikawa, but learning that you're her

boyfriend, I'll settle for you. Seeing her cry upon learning of your death would more than make up for not attacking her directly." The

figure sneered. Wallace put up a brave face. "Sasoriza is it? Just because you demolished DDS doesn't mean that you've won. The staff,

the students , and Morihiko Dan are still alive. You won't triumph. And I won't let you touch Mimi!". Wallace then jabbed the pipe onto

Sasoriza's groin area, giving him a low blow. Impressed, Sasoriza fought the pain by punching Wallace in the face, resulting in giving the

boy a bleeding and broken nose. While Wallace was staggering, Sasoriza managed to recover. He then inserted a card into his card

reader. "**STING VENTO**". A whip, resembling a scorpion's tail, appeared and began to hit Wallace with his whip, but Wallace

managed to dodge the strikes, and began to counter-attack. Thinking fast, Sasoriza inserted another card. "**CLEAR VENTO**".

Immediately, Sasoriza became invisible, and intangible, and Wallace was unable to locate him, even his shadow. Sasoriza then took

pleasure in hitting Wallace with the Sting Vent, and in a couple of minutes, the effects of the Sting Vent took effect, since the Sting Vent is

laced with strong concentrated scorpion's venom attached into the whip. As Wallace was weakening Sasoriza his himself behind a wall,

and noticed Mimi, carrying a broken piece of a steel pipe, with a sharp edge, using it to fend off the Gokimons. When the Clear Vent was

deactivated, he got an idea and inserted a card. "**COPY VENTO**". And Sasoriza's appearance turned into that of Mimi. "Mimi" then

approached a weakening Wallace. Wallace saw "Mimi" approaching him, smiling. But then realized that it was not her, as she was too

tall. Nevertheless, "Mimi" stabbed Wallace in the left chest with the broken steel pipe, further aggravating Wallace's injuries. As Wallace

is bleeding and trying to remove the metallic spear, Sasoriza inserted another card to finish the coup de grace. "**FINAL VENTO**". A

battle robot resembling a humanoid scorpion, ascended to the ground via the yellow square. The robot's scorpion tail fastened to a tree

and hovered to the air, grabbing Sasoriza by the legs, as if it were a rope trap from a jungle (kind of like a trap where the Rock and Sean

William Scott were caught in the jungle in the movie **_The Rundown_**) and Sasoriza was hovering upside down. As Wallace managed to

remove the steel pipe, Sasoriza caught him, and the battle robot then tossed both Sasoriza and Wallace into the air. Sasoriza then spinning

vertically in the air before landing on the ground in a piledriver, with Wallace hitting head-first. Wallace groaned before passing out.

Sasoriza then released the boy, and casually walked away upon seeing Mimi, Starmon and Revolvermon approaching, after managing to

defeat all the Gokimons. Sasoriza laughed maniacally as he left the scene and the Digital world via a laptop near the scene. As Starmon

was about to go after Sasoriza, who disappeared after entering the laptop, the laptop exploded, and more Gokimons appeared. Mimi

was crying at Wallace condition, as blood was oozing out of Wallace's head.

**To Be Continued… **

Sasoriza succeeded in exacting revenge on Mimi by attacking her boyfriend, and the lovers, are still trapped in the Digital world as more

Gokimons appeared, and Rapidmon and Togemon are being besieged. How will they make their way out? And will Wallace live? Or

die? The answer to that will lie on the next chapter.

**A/n: **The fight scene between Wallace and Sasoriza is actually based on the Tokusatsu TV series **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_**. Well, actually

the TV special of Kamen Rider Ryuki, under the title called **_Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders Special_**, where in **Kamen Rider Verde**

used the same move on **Kamen Rider Raia**, in which Raia died afterwards from Verde's Final Vent. You'll find it on wikipedia .org and

youtube .com if you're not familiar with Kamen Rider Ryuki.


	6. Enter Otomeza

**Fallen Angel**

Welcome to the chapter 6 of this fic. With Wallace's life on the line, Mimi, Starmon and Revolvermon must find a way of escaping

the Digital world in order to get Wallace to a nearest hospital. But how will they do that when they are being held by several

Gokimons?

Read on to find out…

**Digimon Adventure 02** Opening Song

**Target Akai Shougeki** by Kouji Wada

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**Chosen Children To The Rescue **

After Sasoriza put Wallace in a life-threatening position, Mimi and the others were now short-handed in terms of teamwork. This

allowed the Gokimons to step up on the offensive. The Gokimons did a good job in keeping Mimi, Wallace, Starmon and

Revolvermon at bay, surrounding them so that they won't be able to escape. Mimi was already being besieged by four Gokimons

as they punched and kicked her, as she used her body in shielding an already battered Wallace, but the Gokimons persisted.

Reacting fast, Starmon used his Shining Star technique to eliminate all the Gokimons. Starmon and Revolvermon then went to

Mimi's side to check on Wallace's condition.

Meanwhile, Togemon has had enough. She concentrated hard to cause the cactus needles on her body to spring out, stabbing

Venomon's body. Venomon screeched in pain, and was forced to release its victim. Togemon then went on to kill Venomon by

crushing its neck. After confirming its death, it dissolved. Togemon then went to Mimi's side, reverting back to Palmon, after

exhausting all of her energy. Mimi was still crying over Wallace's condition, but Revolvermon and Starmon donated some of their

life energies to at least stop the hemorrhaging on Wallace's head. Revolvermon then summoned a Runnermon, a Digimon that

resembles that of a roadrunner. Revolvermon then hopped on the Runnermon, carrying Wallace, and went to the nearest PC or

laptop to take the now comatose Wallace to the surface world to seek medical attention. After Revolvermon left, Mimi, Palmon and

Starmon rest for a few minutes just to regain a portion of their strength. Palmon and Starmon repeatedly reassured Mimi that

Wallace will be alright. Mimi tried to smile, but tears and sorrow took over, and sobbed.

It was then that an echo of laughter chorused the area where the female Chosen and the two Digimons are sitting. It was

Sasoriza. He has returned, and brought some allies with him. Then a white-armored figure with a white cape appeared from

behind, where Mimi was standing. "Aww…missed your boyfriend already?". Mimi's eyes widened at the voice, recognizing it. "You…

you're the woman whose baby was kidnapped!". The white armored figure then mocked at Mimi. "Tsk, tsk. Looks like you fell for

our little ruse. And it worked perfectly.". Mimi and Palmon then realized that they were deceived, and fell into their trap. Before

they get a chance to retaliate, Sasoriza activated his Sting Vent, and said, "Otomeza, let's not prolong her suffering. I'm sure she

wants to be together with her boyfriend.".

"With pleasure." The white-armored fighter agreed, drawing her card reader, which was modeled after a rapier. At that moment, a

dozen Geckomons appeared, all wielding staffs and spears, and stood in between Mimi and the two Zodiac members. It seems

that the rest of the Geckomons somehow knew what hppened to their fellow Geckomons and who killed them. "Mimi, run! We'll

hold them off! Escape to the human world and get help! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" said one of the Geckomons. As

Mimi, Palmon and Starmon started to run, Otomeza took a card from her card deck, which was affixed to her metallic belt, and

inserted it to her card reader. "**FINAL VENTO**". At that moment, a woman with wings appeared behind the Geckomons, it's

appearance was almost exacly like Angewomon, except that it's appearance was closely that of the angelic character from

Devilman, and that the the winged figure has no mask, revealing her "angelic" face. Then at that moment, the "angel" flapped her

wings, producing gusts of winds blowing the Geckomons towards Otomeza. Otomeza then slashed the flying Geckomons in

halves, killing them in the air, and soon the area was drenched in Digimon blood.

Mimi, Palmon, and Starmon were shocked in seeing otomeza killing the Geckomons in such a short time, and began to run in order

to avoid them for the time being while coming up with a plan. As they run towards an abandoned shop, a violet-armored fighter

appeared, his armor was modeled after Cobra Commander of G.I. Joe. "Mizugameza!" Mimi screamed, and the three ran towards

another direction, only to be stopped by another armored Zodiac member, Ohitsujiza, who already activated his Strike Vent. Mimi

and the rest were forced to run to another direction, and ended up in a dead end. An exhausted Palmon looked up, and saw

three armored fighters at the rooftop of a nearby building, Each of them have their symbolized appearance of their armors: A

Stingray, a lion, and a gold-armored figure with shoulder pads. "Mimi, it's Shishiza, the one who attacked Daisuke at DDS! He's

with two armored ones!". Since Mimi hasn't encountered Tenbinza and Uoza, she was unaware that the two Zodiac members are

not evil by nature. Nevertheless, Mimi and the two Digimons went inside an abandoned parking lot within a building's basement.

There the three were continually being hounded by the seven pursuing Zodiac members.

Meanwhile, an exhausted Rapidmon was about to be overwhelmed by a dozen Reapermons when help finally arrived. Angemon

(with Takeru), Angewomon (with Hikari), Lightramon (with Daisuke), and Stingmon (with Ken), all arrived, and defeated the

Reapermons. Rapidmon then told the others about what he figured out. Daisuke then told Rapidmon that one of Wallace's friend

sent an e-mail message about Mimi and Wallace falling into a trap. Rapidmon then told everyone that they'd better find the others

before it's too late. Daisuke told Rapidmon that Sora and Yamato are already on the way. And the five Digimons and the four

Chosens then went on to the place where Mimi was last seen. Angemon carried Rapidmon so that Rapidmon can recover, and

used his reserved strength to fight the enemy.

Meanwhile, Sora and Yamato, along with Gabumon and Garudamon, were nearing the abandoned parking basement, and decided

to land on the ground, seeing that the seven armored figures, whom sora and Yamato deduced that they're the Zodiac, and

decided to sneak their way inside to take them by surprise so that Mimi and the others would take the oportunity to escape.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/n: **The fight scene between the Geckomons and Otomeza in this chapter is actually taken from the Tokusatsu TV series **_Kamen _**

**_Rider _****_Ryuki: Episode Final_**, where in Kamen Rider Femme executed the Final Vent. You'll find it on wikipedia .org and

youtube .com if you're not familiar with Kamen Rider Ryuki. If you're curious, go to www. youtube .com, and type "final vent" on

the search engine. There you'll get to see the 13 Kamen Riders executing their Final Vents.

Check back next chapter as Sora and Yamato tries to fend off the other Zodiac while the other Chosens arrive to help Mimi.

* * *


	7. Help Has Arrived

Fallen Angel

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic. With Mimi, Starmon and Revolvermon being pursued

by several Zodiac members, and with Sora and Yamato rushing in to help and Daisuke and the

others are on the way, will Mimi survive that attack? Read on to find out…

Digimon Adventure 02 Opening Song

Target Akai Shougeki by Kouji Wada

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

The Daring Rescue

Inside the parking basement, Mimi, Palmon, and Starmon were surrounded, as the seven

Zodiac members surrounded their three preys. Uoza "volunteered" to stand guard just in case,

while the five other Zodiac members began to attack the three preys, and were surprised that,

unknown to Uoza, Tenbinza began to lead the attack. Otomeza began to beat up Mimi, while

Shishiza and Ohitsujiza took turns in abusing Starmon, and Mizugameza and Sasoriza stomped

away an already weaken Palmon.

At this point Sora and Yamato appeared, and Garudamon came to Starmon's aid, while

Gabumon evolved to Garurumon. But Ohitsujiza activated his Final Vent, and it connected,

hitting Garurumon, and Garurumon reverted back to Gabumon, and is out for the count.

Shishiza on the other hand, used his Freeze Vent card, and Garudamon was paralyzed. Then it

was Tenbinza's turn to showed his wares. "SWORD VENTO". A pair of Katanas appeared

and jabbed Garudamon's lungs, injuring her, and reverted back to Piyomon. Mizugameza did a

good job of keeping Sora and Yamato at bay.

Sasoriza then let Mizugameza have his fun with Palmon while he goes to see how Otomeza was

doing in handling Mimi. Seeing the results, he told Otomeza to hold her, while he activated his

Final Vent. Starmon heard and saw what was happening, and managed to get pass Shishiza and

Ohitsujiza, using his Shining Light, blinding the two Zodiac members, and shoved Mimi out of

harm's way, only to receive Sasoriza's Final Vent. Starmon was laid on the ground, while Mimi

tends to him. "S-sorry…looks like…I failed…to p-protect…you…". Starmon then expired. At

that point, Palmon was thrown towards Mimi's face, sending the females on the ground.

Sasoriza laughs at the two females' predicaments.

"Looks like this is the end for you bitches.". He then inserted his card, activating his Strike

Vent. As Sasoriza and the other Zodiac members were about to finish off Mimi and Palmon,

and Sora and Yamato, Uoza ran inside the basement. "Sasoriza! We must retreat! Six

Digimons are heading this way! And Rapidmon is leading the other Digimons here! We can't

afford to die just yet!". Sasoriza then berated Uoza for being a coward, but a radio transmission

from the 2nd Digimon Emperor was intercepted by Sasoriza, who was told to do what Tenbinza

says. The 2nd digimon Emperor also said that, To-Rasu wants all of them assembled at HQ. He

reminded him that Wallace is now out of the way, and that was the nearest thing to exact

vengeance on Mimi. Sasoriza grudgingly settled for that, and told the others to fall back.

Ohitsujiza then led the other Zodiac into his laptop, and the Zodiac disappeared. As Rapidmon

and the others arrived, Mimi cried onto Takeru and the others, telling them about what

happened. Yamato went to see the laptop where the Zodiac exited to the real world, only to

discover that it was laced with explosives. "Everyone! Let's bail out!". And the Chosens and

the Digimons managed to escape the building before it exploded. Daisuke was surprised to

learn that Starmon sacrificed himself to save Mimi's life. Hikari then suggested that they should

find which hospital Revolvermon brought Wallace.

Using his radar abilities, Rapidmon was able to trace Revolvermon and Runnermon's signals,

and tracked them to a hospital near Harvard.

There Mimi and the others found Revolvermon repeatedly assuring Wallace's parents that their

son will pull through. Wallace's father then asked Mimi what really happened. Mimi then

recounted the events that happened in the last several hours. Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and

Yamato were shocked, unable to comprehend that the Zodiac were able to track Mimi and

Wallace in such a short notice. It was then that a man revealed himself as a representative of

Dan Detective School America, who told the teens that he heard everything, and that he'll

informed Dan Detective Company, the parent company of DDS, and Morihiko Dan about what

he just heard. He also told the teens to be careful, now that the Zodiac has a new technological

means of traveling. It was then that the surgeon came out of the operating room, slowly

removing his surgical gloves and mask. Mimi and Wallace's parents approached the doctor,

asking for Wallace's condition. "He's now in a coma. The impact that Wallace received was

very severe. He is fortunate that he made it this far. All we can do now is pray. I'm sorry. But

rest assured that we'll do all we can to save him.". After that the surgeon left. Mimi fell to her

knees, crying non-stop. Wallace's parents hugged each other to comfort themselves. Everyone

were surprised by Mimi's sudden outburst. "DAMN YOU SASORIZA! DAMN YOU

ZODIAC! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL BE BROUGHT TO

JUSTICE!". Daisuke and the others had to restrain and calm Mimi, who cried after the

outburst. Wallace's parents also approached and calmed Mimi down. Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru,

Ken, and Yamato looked at each other, giving a grim look. They realized that they are facing

more than just an organization of humans with technology, and that Ken's rival, Garou Giovanni,

is now Zodiac's latest acquisition. The five Chosens then stayed at Mimi's house for the night to

help her overcome her emotional ordeal. A day later, they returned to Japan to report to

Morihiko Dan, founder of Dan Detective School, about what happened in America, and in the

Digital World. Dan became very concerned, now that the Zodiac became very bold and

aggressive, and even went far as using deception and murder just to achieve their goals. He then

organized an emergency meeting with the DDS staff to discuss in making steps on how to track

down the Zodiac and stop them once and for all.

**The End…**For now

**Hitsuji no Uta** ending song

**Destiny Shukumei** by Hayashibara Megumi & Seki Tomokazu

kono sakura no shita de dare ka no kage motome  
osanai hi no kioku me wo tojite kasaneta  
yume no naka no you ni yasashii me wo shiteta  
michibikareru you ni ude no naka tsutsumare

modorenai toki no sadame ni  
ikikoroshi obie mo gaki nagara

setsuna sugite kanashi sugite  
nando mo osou kurushimi ni  
kizutsuide mo soba wo hanarenai  
tatoe sekai no dokodemo  
nigenai kizu made hikiyose aeru

kugoeru mune no naka kawaki wo iesu you ni  
nagai yasunegi no hitoshizuku fukunda

shizuka ni ochitsuku kokoro  
atatakai namida hoho wo tsutau

kizuite ita kanjite ita  
hitori ja ikirarenai koto  
kodoku yori mo fukai itamisae mo  
wakari aitai dare yori  
kanashii anata wo sukuitai dake

hikari no mure magire nagara  
tsurakute hitori mi wo saita  
ayausasae sadame rareta kizuna  
kurayami no naka ikiteku

kizuite ita kanjite ita  
hitori ja ikirarenai koto  
kodoku yori mo fukai itamisae mo  
wakari aitai dare yori  
kanashii anata wo sukuitai dake

Ok. You're wondering why I put an ending song that's not related to Digimon. Well, since the

ending was a bit angsty, and a bit tragic, I decided to put this song being that the tunes and

lyrics are sad. And after listening to it (I have an mp3 of that song), I realized that it was perfect.

A very tragic ending, huh? One fallen boy, one Digimon killed in action. And a Zodiac member

made her debut. But this sends a clear message to the Chosens that the enemy that they're

facing is no pushover, as they saw what happened to Wallace.

And this made the Chosens more determined to resolve this crisis once and for all. And this

time they'll be needing a lot of help in dealing with the Zodiac.

After this, and Read or Die and soon, CLAMP School side stories, I'll resume writing the

Koudoutai storyline at Detective School Q. Anyway, thanks for taking your time in reading this

fic.

**A/n: The fight scene in this chapter is actually taken from the Tokusatsu TV series ****_Kamen _ **

_Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders Special,_ where in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight are being besieged

by other Kamen Riders. You'll find it on wikipedia .org and youtube .com if you're not familiar

with Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Meanwhile, Koushiro and Mimi will appear in the later stages of **Read Or Die** fic to aid the Paper Sisters in

tracking down to Zodiac, who are currently in Scotland. The title of that fic is **_The Book of Immortality_**.

Thanks for taking your time in reading this fic.

Reviews are welcomed. For anonymous reviews, please leave your e-mail address so that if

you have any comments and suggestions, I'll be able to send my reply to you.


End file.
